


Fly me to the moon

by Soulofhope, Vaporwave_intro



Series: The third impact [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Elliott’s dad is a bastard man, F/M, How Do I Tag, It’s an Eva au, Other, Slow Burn, if you’ve seen Eva you know, it’s gonna be mostly bloodhound/mirage but...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 00:37:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19734844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulofhope/pseuds/Soulofhope, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaporwave_intro/pseuds/Vaporwave_intro
Summary: Elliott Witt has not seen his father for ten years. One day he revives a mysterious invitation by his father to come to his work base. There, Elliott learns that he is the third child, the pilot of a mysterious mech called an Eva. He must pilot the Eva to stop the angels, and the almost inevitable coming of the third impact and the death of all humanity. (Updates hopefully once a week)





	Fly me to the moon

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Soulofhope for beta reading this monster even tho she has never watched Eva.

It was hot, Eillott thought. Way too hot to be waiting around for someone he didn’t know to come pick him up. To think he could be sitting at home and watching tv right now. He sighed and hung up the payphone he tried to use. The lines were down due to an “emergency”. What that emergency was he did not know. All he knew was that he was not getting his dollar for that call back.

Before he could even start walking away a bright red car pulled up to the curb. The window rolled down and a woman smiled at him. “Elliott! I’ve been looking all over for you!” She leaned over and popped the door open. “Hurry up. We’re running out of time.” She smiled for a second longer before she began to pout. “I’m serious, hurry up.” Elliott slowly shuffled over to the car before getting in and slamming the door. 

“I take it you’re Ajay?” He tilted his head at her slightly. 

“Yep! How’d ya know?” She sighed when he didn’t answer. “Look I know this is probably really weird for you, but don’t worry, I’m going to get you to base and we can talk about the details there.” He looked at her when she finished talking. The farther out of the city they drove, the more Elliott began to notice the red coloring of the sky. 

“Hey what’s going on over there?” Elliott asked. Ajay pulled the car over and rolled down the window.

“That’s something we’ll talk about when we get to base, okay?” Before she could roll the window up she froze. “They can’t be serious! They’re going to try and blow it up!” Ajay grabbed Elliott and shoved his whole body against the seat, hers covering his completely. Elliott gasped when he felt the whole car shake. He shut his eyes tight when the car tipped and rolled off the road. He didn’t know what was going on, but he knew he didn’t like it.

“Did we get it?” An Apex officer looked at the large screen in front of him. Before he could get an answer, there was a shout from the monitoring station below him.

“The signal coming from ground zero is off the charts!” All kinds of chatter began rising from the room. "There’s nothing we can do now..”

“Oh there is.” The voice of Captain Witt was not heard from his private monitoring room. “And he’s on his way.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure how closely to the show I’m going to follow. As closely as I can without making myself confused, probably. Kudos would be appreciated. So Would comments. Thank you.


End file.
